<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where's the Fire? by JHsgf82</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575516">Where's the Fire?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHsgf82/pseuds/JHsgf82'>JHsgf82</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Driver!Peeta, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Police Officer!Katniss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHsgf82/pseuds/JHsgf82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta gets pulled over by an attractive motorcycle cop. </p><p>Response to Ship Prompt on Tumblr:  Everlark, cop/person getting a speeding ticket AU</p><p>Cover edit by:  mrspeetamellark</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where's the Fire?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jroseley/gifts">jroseley</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning:  You must be able to deal with my goofy, cheesy quasi-humor.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Peeta swore under his breath as he rummaged through his glove compartment looking for his insurance and registration information. Why was it always near-impossible to locate when he needed it? It never seemed to be where he remembered putting it, always shoved between other papers or something. Not that Peeta got pulled over much. He was typically a model driver, but today, he’d been in a major rush. There’d been a small catastrophe (oh, nothing serious) down at the bakery, and his older brother, who he’d regrettably left in charge, was losing his shit.</p><p>Peeta breathed a sigh of relief when he found the papers he needed. He snatched them out and rested them, along with his license, on his knee. In his rearview mirror, he could see the motorcycle cop making his way toward his driver’s side. This cop was rather small and thin, he noted, and as he approached, Peeta saw the unmistakable curves.</p><p>The cop was a woman.</p><p>His assumption was soon verified when she pulled off her helmet, revealing the most beautiful woman he’d ever laid eyes on.</p><p>“License and registration,” she demanded.</p><p>Obediently, Peeta handed everything over, and she took a good look, particularly at the license.</p><p>“So, where’s the fire?” asked the hot female cop, still focused on his ID. Normally, Peeta would roll his eyes (out of sight) at the cliché line, but when she said it, it came across a totally different way‒like she was the goddess of said fire, and it obeyed her every command. If it knew what was good for it, it would. “Hello?”</p><p>Peeta chuckled sheepishly. “Uh, sorry about that, Officer…,” he chanced a glance at her badge. “Everdeen. Officer Everdeen.” He then threw on his most charming smile. “You’re just so beautiful it threw me for a moment.”</p><p>She was wearing those sunglasses all law enforcement officials seemed to buy in bulk. Roughly, she shoved them atop her head and met his eyes.</p><p><em>Oh, my god</em>. Her eyes were honest-to-goodness silver. And they were burning holes into him.</p><p>The female cop had her helmet tucked under one arm. She placed a hand on the other slender hip. “You know, flirting with me won’t get you out of the ticket.”</p><p>Peeta blinked owlishly, his way with words momentarily forgotten, but he quickly recovered his tongue. “Oh, I wasn’t flirting with you to get out of the ticket.” It was true; he’d almost forgotten about the ticket. “I was flirting with you because I find you attractive.” Also true.</p><p>However, getting out of the ticket would be an added bonus. If women could do it, why not men? And he probably could lay on the charm and have a shot at it, but he couldn’t bring himself to deliver anything but the absolute truth to those incredible eyes.</p><p>As for the vision before him, she appeared stunned as if no one had ever said that to her before. But how could they not? Gorgeous olive skin, beautiful gray (for real?!) eyes, a long, tight braid slung over her shoulder (no doubt containing the softest dark waves), and a lithe little body, appearing both strong and delicate. Not to mention, what man could resist a woman in uniform? It would confound the laws of nature to do so.</p><p>Unfortunately, she didn’t seem too happy about his compliment. In fact, she almost seemed angry. She was practically glaring at him now. What the hell was wrong with him?</p><p>Why would she be interested in him, anyway? For all he knew, she had a big, strong boyfriend or husband at home, also a police officer, or perhaps a firefighter or in some other equally tough occupation. Not that Peeta was a slouch in the strength department. He kept his body in shape, for the most part, tried to eat right, went to the gym when he could, and lifting hefty sacks of flour all day long certainly made up for when he couldn’t work on his muscle tone in more traditional ways.</p><p>Maybe it wasn’t a question of strength, at all. Maybe it was his looks she didn’t like or his personality. Yeah. More likely, she found him to be an utter douchebag, hitting on her like this. He felt a little like one right now.</p><p>“I’m, uh, sorry to be so bold, Officer, but…” He rubbed the back of his neck. Why not give it a shot? What was the worst that could happen? Well, she could have him thrown in jail for harassment of an officer, that’s what. She looked about seconds away from calling for backup or ordering him out of his car and shoving him on the back of her bike. Although not practical, he’d probably really like that…</p><p><em>Stop it, Peeta! Seriously?!</em><br/>
<br/>
Regardless of all the reasons to just shut up and take his ticket like a man, he prattled on, “I was wondering if I could get your number.”</p><p>She seemed to consider it a moment, then said, “I’m not the type to do that sort of thing.”</p><p>No, she definitely didn’t seem like the type to do that.</p><p>Peeta felt like a complete idiot, that is until he realized she hadn’t said no, just that she wasn’t the type to do it...and that gave him a sliver of hope.</p><p>Pretty Officer Everdeen cleared her throat, and Peeta braced himself.</p><p>“If I give you the ticket, will you still want my phone number?” she asked.</p><p>That was not what he’d been expecting at all.</p><p>“Yes,” he answered honestly. Truth be told, she could probably drain his entire bank account and he’d still want a shot at having her in his arms. Well, that sounded like healthy thinking... But he couldn’t help it. She had him completely under her spell; he was already fantasizing about all the ways he might pleasure her later if she allowed it. He wiped his mind blank before he really embarrassed himself.</p><p>Oftentimes Peeta had found honesty to be the best policy, even if it did cost him a couple hundred bucks, so he decided to go for broke. “I was in a rush to get down to my bakery because there was an emergency, but I shouldn’t have been speeding. I know that. I also know exactly how fast I was going, and I’ll gladly admit it to you. I deserve the ticket, and I won’t fight it. But what I said about you was true, too, and if you’d be willing to give me a chance and let me take you out, you might see that I’m really just a nice, normally law-abiding citizen.”</p><p>He flashed a sincere smile, and the corners of her lips twitched.</p><p>“Here’s what I’m going to do,” she began, after the longest ten seconds of Peeta’s life. “I’m still giving you the ticket because that’s just the way I roll. But I’m gonna cut you a little slack on the speed, so it doesn’t cost you as much.” Her smile grew, then. “And...if you call me, we can set up a dinner date. I’ll even pay this time in order to offset the cost of the ticket a little.”</p><p>Oh, this woman was amazing! Not only was she keeping her ethics, but she was actually offering to take him out. He also didn’t miss the way she’d slipped ‘this time’ in, which was very promising.</p><p>“That seems fair,” grinned Peeta. “Deal.”</p><p>Officer Everdeen’s lips tilted as she wrote out the ticket, handing it to him with a flirtatious smirk. All Peeta could do was grin stupidly and accept it, taking it with way more eagerness than he imagined anyone ever taking a speeding ticket.</p><p>“Alright, then.” She wrote out and handed over her phone number next. He took it, examining it carefully and hoping against hope she wasn’t screwing with him by giving him a fake number.</p><p>But then she leaned in closer. “Now, you’re gonna go <em>slow</em>, right, Mr. Mellark?” she spoke in a sultry voice that shot straight south.</p><p>“Peeta,” he corrected, tossing her a lopsided grin. “I assume you mean on the road, ma’am? Yes, of course.”</p><p>Peeta inwardly groaned. <em>What the hell was that?</em> She must think him a complete jackass!</p><p>But Officer Everdeen only quirked a brow.</p><p>“It’s Katniss,” said she. “And it would be advisable because next time I pull you over, I won’t be so nice.” Her eyes bore into his, and a shiver ran the course of Peeta’s body at the sexy, smoky edge to her tone.</p><p>They exchanged a smile, and she told him to be on his way.  And Peeta headed to the bakery, <em>slower</em> this time, and never more grateful for being pulled over in his life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>